In the past, preparing and baking a dough would not involve a freezing step. In modern times, though, bakeries and individual consumers greatly enjoy frozen doughs because of the convenience of allowing frozen doughs to be prepared, stored while frozen, and then cooked (e.g., baked) at a convenient time.
Frozen doughs should desirably produce a baked good having properties comparable to baked goods that have been prepared and cooked without having been frozen. In practice, however, it is a substantial challenge to produce doughs that can be frozen for an extended period and then cooked to properties similar to doughs that are not stored frozen. Further, frozen doughs designed to be baked without prior thawing often have extended bake times as compared to doughs that are not stored frozen. Consequently, there exists an ongoing need to achieve desired organoleptic qualities in a frozen dough that also achieves improved baking times without prior thawing.